1993–94 QMJHL season
The 1993–94 QMJHL season was the 25th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league expanded northward, granting an expansion franchise in Val-d'Or, Quebec. Thirteen teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The Laval Titan finished first overall in the regular season winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Chicoutimi Saguenéens won their second President's Cup, defeating Laval in the finals. Team changes * The Val-d'Or Foreurs joined the league as an expansion franchise, playing in the Lebel Division. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *Complete list of standings Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * Complete scoring statistics Playoffs The leading scorers of the playoffs were Danny Beauregard (16 goals, 27 assists) and Alexei Lojkin (9 goals, 34 assists) with 43 points each. ;First round * Laval Titan defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 1. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Granby Bisons 4 games to 3. * Sherbrooke Faucons defeated Granby Bisons 4 games to 1. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Verdun Collège Français 4 games to 0. * Hull Olympiques defeated Saint-Hyacinthe Laser 4 games to 3. * Beauport Harfangs defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1. ;Quarterfinals Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against ‡ Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Sherbrooke Faucons in a one-game playoff to determine 4th place in the round-robin standings. ;Semifinals * Laval Titan defeated Beauport Harfangs 4 games to 0. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 3. ;Finals * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Laval Titan 4 games to 2. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Emmanuel Fernandez, Laval Titan * Left defence - Joel Bouchard, Verdun Collège Français * Right defence - Steve Gosselin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left winger - Michel St. Jacques, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Yanick Dube, Laval Titan * Right winger - Éric Dazé, Beauport Harfangs * Coach - Michel Therrien, Laval Titan ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Philippe DeRouville, Verdun Collège Français * Left defence - Eric Messier, Sherbrooke Faucons * Right defence - Stephane Julien, Sherbrooke Faucons * Left winger - François Leroux, Verdun Collège Français * Centreman - Danny Beauregard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Christian Matte, Granby Bisons * Coach - Richard Martel, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Sylvain Daigle, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left defence - Jimmy Drolet, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Right defence - Jason Doig, Saint-Jean Lynx * Left winger - Eric Landry, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Centreman - Christian Dube, Sherbrooke Faucons * Right winger - Alexei Lojkin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Coach - Richard Martel, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Laval Titan *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Verdun Collège Français ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Emmanuel Fernandez, Laval Titan *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Yanick Dube, Laval Titan *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Éric Fichaud, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Shell Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Yanick Dube, Laval Titan *Shell Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Steve Gosselin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Transamerica Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Michel St. Jacques, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Philippe DeRouville, Verdun Collège Français *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Steve Gosselin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Éric Fichaud, Chicoutimi Sagueneens *Molson Cup - Rookie of the Year, Christian Matte, Granby Bisons *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Christian Dube, Sherbrooke Faucons *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Jimmy Drolet, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Yanick Dube, Laval Titan *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Stephane Roy, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Patrick Boileau, Laval Titan *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Yanick Dube, Laval Titan ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Richard Martel, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Jean-Claude Morrissette, Laval Titan *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Michel Boisvert, Shawinigan Cataractes References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons